Death Dragon
|affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Unknown |ability = Flight Enahnced Strength Enhanced Dark Fire Projection |relative = Unknown |alias = "Dragon" - Bowman 10,000 |first = Bowman 10,000 (Episode)|name = Rahticus}} Rahticus, better known as "Death Dragon", is a Bracarios from the planet Bracor in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Death Dragon has the appearance of large black dragon. He is covered in black scales from head to tail, and bears two large wings that sprout from his shoulders and the "webbing" extends to the end of his tail. He is about fifty feet tall when standing on his hind legs, his wingspan is about one hundred feet across. His body from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail is around seventy-five feet. On all fours, he stands twenty-five feet tall. In his first appearance, he was surrounded by black, flame-like energy. This will not always be the case. History In Bowman 10,000 (Episode), he appeared out of a black hole to kill Bowman 10,000 but was unsuccessful. In The Darkest Night: Part One Death Dragon releases himself from the Infinity to destroy the world. Personality Death Dragonis pure evil. He hates humanity, but very specifically Bryce Bowman. It is currently unclear why, but it has something to do with Death Dragon's past, that is somehow in Bryce's future. Time travel is weird, okay? Death Dragon has a hatred for "hybrid" aliens, such as Kevin, who is a Human/Osmosian hybrid. This was explored in Walk in the Night where Death Dragon, as Darkflame, called Kevin's DNA "tainted". Powers and Abilities Death Dragon possesses enhanced strength, able to flick Four Arms away with his tail. He can obviously fly. Death Dragon has intelligence far superior to any being in the series so far. This includes Azmuth. He can project black, flame-like energy from his mouth, and is generally surrounded by it. It was stated in The Darkest Night: Part Two that Death Dragon could read Bryce's thoughts. This only works while they were just standing still, as Death Dragon said Bryce "thinks too quickly in battle for him to know what Bryce is going to do." Appearances *''Agent's Assistants (Episode)'' (first unofficial appearance) *''Bowman 10,000 (Episode) (first official appearance) *The Darkest Night: Part One'' *''The Darkest Night: Part Two'' (death) *''Break'' (dream sequence) Gallery Death Dragon.png|Death Dragon DeathDragon.png|Death Dragon's appearance in CaT's new game!!! Trivia *He has technically appeared in episodes prior to Bowman 10,000 (Episode), but we can't revel those because of spoilers. **Screw that, the Season's over so, you know... *It was revealed in The Darkest Night: Part One that Darkflame is the Infinity's representation of Death Dragon. *Credit to Ben Wooten on DeviantArt for the picture. *In The Darkest Night: Part Two, Ultimate Galactica refered to Death Dragon as "Rathicus". **It is implied that since Ultimate Galactica has all of Galactica's abilities, but without the leash of Bellicus and Serena, he knew Death Dragon's real name. *Also in The Darkest Night: Part Two, Death Dragon appeared afraid of Ultimate Galactica. *Although it has not been stated, Death Dragon does not hate Bryce due to his encounter with him in the future, though that was in Death Dragon's . *Death Dragon is the last of his species. **Aside from Darkflame, of course.